


His Double Spy

by redeye_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Smut, y/n is a spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeye_writes/pseuds/redeye_writes
Summary: Kylo Ren suspects a spy in his ranks and confronts one of the Finalizer’s Lieutenant about it. Y/n isn’t going to give up her cover so easily, and she’s willing to do anything to do so.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 9





	1. Cutting it Close

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all so I’m gonna need church after finishing this so EVENTUALLY there will be smut, but I also might put some in the next chapter?? possibly... maybe...?
> 
> anyways so, read this with a grain of salt because I do he uploading this on my  
> phone because i’m too lazy to do so on my computer. Enjoy 😳

The hum of the Commander’s ignited saber made the hairs on your neck stand straight up, jolting you right out of your daydream. Your posture had reached a new-found category of  ram-rod  straight and you held your breath as his footsteps neared.

“Lieutenant.” His modulated voice buzzed. “A word.”You felt the eyes of your subordinates peer through the cracks of their work stations and land directly on you. The chair your back was glued against swiveled around without your doing, and with that, you knew you were really in for it. 

_Had you forgotten to inspect the engines on the command shuttle? Had one of the engineers left their tools by one of the control centers? Oh my gods_ , you paused,  _is it inspection day?_ Your mind raced at all of the possible things you could have done wrong, but couldn’t seem to pinpoint the most probable scenario. 

“Alone.” He added. Everyone cleared out from their stations without a second glance between the two of you. 

_Oh fuck me_ ,  you forced a half smile in the Commanders direction. His grip tightened on the hilt of his saber as he looked over his shoulder to assure you were truly alone. 

“How can I be of assistance, Sir?” 

“You know why I’ve come. Don’t you?” His robotic voice gave no way to his demeanor, but the saber was enough to hint you.  _Why not just tell me already so you can kriff off_. 

You had never been a fan of the Commander’s, as you have heard nothing but horror stories stemming from others working aboard the Finalizer. The only time you had the unfortunate luck of encountering the monster himself was during scheduled check-ins aboard his own, personal ship, during meetings with the general, or, the  most unlucky of options, passing him in the corridor on your way to your next post. 

“You were supposed to be making repairs to the Command Shuttle, and, yet, here you are.” He said with a slight edge to his tone.

The color from your face drained and you felt yourself shrink in your chair. “Shit,” you mumbled to yourself. You wanted nothing more than to reach up and palm yourself in the face for forgetting, but composure was all you had to hold onto at the moment. All it took was one fuck-up to go on your record, which would draw so much unnecessary attention towards yourself. 

Within the last three years you have worked within the first order, you have been nothing but precise and responsible. But, of course, you slipped, just this once, and let yourself be distracted by unnecessary... well,  _distractions_ .All it mattered to you was that you did your job, no questions asked,and no attention was brought towards your position. Well, there was nothing you could do now since you were at the mercy of Kylo Ren himself. 

“I promise it won’t happen a-“ 

“I know it won’t.” He interrupted while nonchalantly admiring the saber in his hand. 

“Yes, Commander.” You responded mechanically. 

“Oh, and, Lieutenant.” You rose from your chair to level yourself with him - if that was even possible. “Sit.” He ordered from under his mask and stalked over to you. You looked to him once more, wondering if he was testing you. He remained still, and you concluded that he would not wait any longer for you to return to your chair. The Commander’s saber died down into its hilt, now stored away in his robes, which put you more at ease.

He stopped just feet away from your chair and towered over you. You suppressed a gulp. “Yes...? Sir,” you added.

He began to tread around the perimeter of your work station now, circling behind your seat like a hawk surveying an unsuspecting mouse.

“You seem competent enough to know that there have been rumors of a mole within our ranks.” 

“I’ve only heard rumors from my higher-ups.”  _That, and eavesdropping during lunch breaks_ . 

He halted to a stop directly behind the back of your chair, placing his gloved hands on the head of it. You could hear the scrunching of leather in each ear and felt your legs go numb. Suddenly your bleh-gray uniform seemed to tighten, feeling his eyes burn into the back of your skull with such intensity as if he were trying to break his way in. Unfortunately for you, that was exactly what he was trying to do. You sucked in a breath, remembering what you were taught. 

You pictured a large, stone barricade at the entrance of your mind, safely storing your thoughts inside, and resisting whatever efforts tried to chip away at the impressive defense. You tried your best not to to panic and cave in and desperately focused on your breathing. Your lips pressed tightly together at each labored breath, trying your best to suppress their sounds. It was as if your entire body was on fire, threatening to shrivel at any moment under his mental grasp. 

And then, the feeling was gone. 

“I sense...” He paused, seemingly searching for the right word. “Resistance.” You turn around to meet his visor, and were greeted with the sight of one of his hands hovering over your head, shaking from the strain of his exertion on your thoughts. 

“My apologies, Sir, but I don’t quite know what you mean,” you huffed, playing it off.  _ Smooth, y/n, smooth .  _

It took more strength to smother the grin that fought its way to plaster itself on your face than it had to keep Kylo Ren out of your thoughts. Instead, your smugness was replaced by nothing but a stolid face giving way to your false innocence. 

What could be described as a grunt, left his mask, which sounded more like static. “Perhaps your memory will start to jog once you let me in.” He said as more of an order than a suggestion. 

Almost on queue, the doors to your work station’s branch slid open, giving way to the tapping of urgent footsteps. 

“Commander Ren!” A disheveled looking officer called out. “General Hux wishes to speak with you  this once .” He staggered to a stop.  Saved by the messenger? You bit the inside of your cheek and thanked the Gods for whatever the ginger wanted from Ren. 

“You and I.” The Commander turned back to face you, “aren’t quite finished yet.” He tilted his head as if to study you, and then barreled past the officer by the door. 

You didn’t even realize you were holding in a breath until your body theatrically folded, and let out the most dramatic of sighs. “Too fucking close,” you mumbled into the palms of your hands. 


	2. A One-Man Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to finish your repairs on the Command Shuttle, as instructed, but last night's distraction pays a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TW: sexual assault (not entirely sure if I should put this here, but I just wanted to be safe)
> 
> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing tbh <3

After your encounter with the Commander earlier today, you wasted no time getting to the Command Shuttle. Even if you were a little under an hour late to the assignment, at least it was better than never.

“Shit.” You hissed as your wrist cramped up. You had been working tirelessly to patch up the exterior of the Command Shuttle for over three hours now. From the looks of it, its shields were functioning at _barely_ any capacity at all, you scoffed. This thing looked like it had been through hell and back, and now, you were stuck with the repairs piling up around you. _This shouldn’t even be my job_ , the corners of your mouth pressed out wide into a frown. _There is no reason why he can’t get a whole damn team of engineers to repair this piece of shit._ It didn’t quite make sense to you that you were the only engineer responsible for repairs for this time slot. Normally, you would oversee the other engineers as they worked, only occasionally aiding in specific repairs that were beyond their capabilities.

All of that aside, you concluded, with the limited information you were given, that the ship had encountered a squad of rebel fighters, X-Wings, basing from the circumference of the blast marks on the paneling, and escaped before things got too intense. X-Wings, you recalled, always left very narrow blast marks, but their blaster’s power and accuracy made up for their tiny surface area. It’s a shame that power and accuracy weren’t enough to blow the Commander into the abyss of space. It would make your job a whole heck-of-a-lot easier.

Your wrist still felt sore from holding onto your wrench for such an ungodly long amount of time, and you looked at your watch to check the time. _2200_ , roughly. _This day couldn’t go by any slower_ , you groaned.

You glanced up from your watch and could practically feel a pair of eyes staring in your direction. Your shoulders tensed as the hulking figure of the Commander stood behind the glass viewing port above the landing dock, arms crossed behind his back, stalking back and forward, never slowing his steady pace. He seemed to be observing your every move, and it was up until now that you remembered him trying to relentlessly claw his way into your mind. The feeling of being mentally breeched made you shutter even though you had been able to resist — this time.

You weren’t sure how much longer you could keep it up. You had gone three whole years climbing the ranks of the first order, whilst being an outlet of information to the Rebel Alliance. No one except the General herself, General Organa, knew of your position. _Well_ , her and your few close friends that safely resided at the base on D’Qar. You were told to gather what you could about the infrastructure of first order ships, weapons, flight formations, and anything else relating the offense of the First Order. Essentially, anything that would exploit possible weak spots, entry points, and escape routes if needed. You weren’t the only one infiltrating the ranks of the First Order though, as far as you knew, someone in the transport department was aiding in your cause. The General instructed you to place your gathered information among the cargo ships that were used for exports which traveled to various First Order stations and strongholds. You weren’t too keen on leaving such sensitive information among the ordinary cargo, but she assured you that it would get into the right hands, in turn, aiding the Resistance.

It was now that you realized you had been staring too intently at the glass observation deck, and you didn’t want to increase Ren’s seemingly growing suspicion of a possible spy in the ranks. It made you grin at the idea that not even the infamous Kylo Ren wasn’t even able to sniff out the spy working right under his command for the last few months. Ever since you were promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, you had been as cautious as ever and tried your best to lay low, but, of course, you let yourself slip.

“Ma’am,” a familiar voice called out and broke your train of thought. You turned to meet them, and you were sure an unamused expression occupied your face. “I’m sorry, but I’m rather confused with the details of my assignment for today. Would you be able to _make things clearer_ for me?”

“Hugo, not now, I’m working.” You grumbled uninterested. Ah yes, the _distraction_ from last night.

“Maybe you could take a break?” Hugo’s voice got suggestively lower while wiggling his eyebrows. You rolled your eyes and picked up your wrench. A cramping wrist felt less painful than confronting your one-night-stand.

“I said, _not now_.” You tried your best to gesture towards Commander Ren eying the two of you from behind, clamping your teeth tightly together and widening your eyes. _Please, don’t be a total idiot and take the hint, Hugo_. Even if the Commander wasn’t an audience to the both of you, you certainly had no intention of sleeping with one of the subordinates of your branch — _again_. If word somehow got out, that would most certainly not look good on your part.

Thankfully, Hugo got the memo and discreetly glanced over his shoulder to find Kylo Ren standing near the window of the observation deck. “Ah,” he exhaled through an uncomfortable smile, running a hand through his greased back hair.

“Yeah...” You put your hands on your hips and waited for him to let you do your work.

“I should uh... I should get going then. See you around?”

“Yeah sure,” you called out over your shoulder dryly. “Dumbass,” you muttered. He clearly didn’t understand the 'one-night' part of a one-night-stand.

And with that, you continued your work as you slaved away on the Command Shuttle’s hyperdrive now, inside the ship’s control paneling. Inside the ship, you felt safely tucked away from the prying eyes of the Commander as you spent the rest of your time welding the wiring of the hyperdrive together. You lay flat on your back with your torso and up submerged in wiring and generators while your legs were sprawled out stupidly in the middle of the Command Shuttle’s cockpit.

“And... done,” you huffed with your body unmoving. You had been in the same position for quite some time and you didn’t possess the energy to crawl your way out just yet, so you remained recumbent on the ground. Just then, the sound of footsteps pattering up the ramp of the ship vibrated through the floor. “Hello?” You called out to the unknown presence. No response. Before you could slide out from your work station to greet the other occupant in the Command Shuttle, you felt a hand on your upper thighs causing you to kick in response to its unwarranted touch.

“Jeez, it’s just me.” Hugo winced out holding his hand to his chest with the other.

“I thought I told you to leave.” You grumbled as you slid out, leaning your back against one of the ship's compartments and rose to your feet. He looked at the entrance of the Command Shuttle and flipped the ramp’s switch, enclosing the two of you in there alone.

“The Commander isn’t here though. _Just you and me_ ,” he smirked while closing the space between the two of you.

“Hugo, I —“ you stammered at his promiscuity, but before you could get the right words out, his lips found your gaping mouth. It seemed like the alarms in the back of your head were drowned out by his prying tongue and your thoughts were nothing but hums vibrating into his mouth. Hugo’s hand snaked its way up to your hips as the other supported your head while he pressed you into the wall of the ship.

“What was that?” He said mockingly. Hugo broke away from the kiss and began to unbutton your uniform top, and with that, something seemed to snap, and the feeling in your gut was screaming at you to pay attention to it.

“No, not here.” You said trying to catch your breath as he dragged on the kiss. _My Gods, he is a good kisser_ , you thought pathetically, perhaps trying to persuade yourself that this felt okay. “I’m supposed to be— _mmmfuck_.” His hands continued to fumble with the buttons on your top which now exposed your bra underneath. Your hands found his shoulders square with you and attempted to push him off, but he only took it as an invitation to pull closer to your body, his heat suffocating you along with his lips. “Get off,” you panted. His hand grabbed your wrists next to your head as his legs engulfed you, straddling the lower half of your body. Your back tensed against the wall as the look on his face remained empty, as if not fully processing what you had told him — or rather, not fully caring about your protests against him.

Hugo’s grip tightened on your wrists and your body twitched awkwardly in pain. “I know what you _really_ want, Lieutenant.” He breathed down your neck. “You want me to do to you what I did last night - _Right. Now_.” He paused between each word, each breath sending a shiver down your spine. You took this moment to look him up and down, pressing your teeth together so firmly that you were sure they would shatter in your mouth. The weapons shelf just a few feet to your left flashed promisingly before your eyes as you formulated your approach. Your eyes bore holes through his with such intensity, but with also a glimmer of cockiness in them as well. 

Without a moment's waste, your knee swept up and made contact with his groin. Hugo’s head snapped forward, releasing your wrists from either side of your head in the process. You took this window to dig your thumbs into the sockets of his eyes, using the momentum to throw him off of you.

You exhaled sharply through your nose as you regarded him puddled before you. Such a simple self-defense move you had learned did wonders for you.

“YOU BITCH.” He wailed from the ground as he clutched between his legs in pain, squinting up at you. When he was finally able to fully open up his eyes, he was met with the end of the blaster you took from the weapons-rack. He suddenly had less to say to you now.

“Get. Out.” You said lowly. Your stance was widened as you extended the borrowed blaster at his head. The shoulders of your uniform top hung low on your elbows, your bra fully exposed now. You were sure that you looked feral. Though, before he could make any movements, the sound of the ramp opening to the docking bay shook the ship. _Oh fuck_ , you thought as you desperately tried to pull your top back over your chest. The pounding of powerful footsteps sauntered up the metal ramp and up came a mass of black robes. _Oh fuck, indeed_ , you panicked.

There stood Kylo Ren at the entrance to the Command Shuttle, which you were assigned to repair, with his visor set on the two of you. He trained his helmet at your disheveled appearance, your First Order undergarment exposed, and your blaster aimed at one of your subordinates who was crumpled up on the ground holding his groin. You were sure his expression would be absolutely priceless if you could see his face at this moment, but he said nothing, presumably offering you a chance to explain the sight before him.

“Uh, Commander, Sir. Your ship is fully functional now.” You said lowering your blaster and attempting to fix your uniform. “My apologies for the mess I left behind.”

For the first time since Kylo Ren walked in, you looked over at Hugo’s face, red with embarrassment, or maybe from holding back tears after you kneed him where it counted.

“I thought I made it clear that this was a _one-person assignment_ in your report.” The Commander said, ignoring Hugo before him.

“Yes, Sir. I know, I just —“ _got distracted again..._ You really were in quite the predicament. His helmet turned to look down at Hugo now, moving to the side of the ramp gesturing for him to leave. He gingerly rose to his feet with a gaze that screamed “fuck you” in your direction. You paused, searching for the right words as carefully as possible. You felt like you were trying to back away from a caged rancor trying to escape with your life. “My apologies, Sir, but your ship is fully functional.” You repeated.

 _Hey, at least you got your ship fixed, bud,_ was what you were trying to respectfully convey.

“Lieutenant,” he began as he closed the ramp behind him; he began to prowl over to you. Now, his visor glanced down at your chest. “I suggest wearing your uniform properly, especially in front of a superior ranking officer.” You seemed to followed Hugo's display and felt your face burn up, cheeks reddening with realization. You placed the blaster on the side of your pants and began to button up in front of him as quickly as you could.

The air remained still and the only sound emanating throughout the ship was your shaky breathing. There was no way this would go unnoticed by the Commander. For Gods sake, he had already shown his suspicions of a spy in his ranks just hours earlier and then found you pointing a gun at one of your engineers with your shirt barely on. Something was clearly off, and it didn’t take a genius to see it.

 _This is all your fault_ , you internally scolded yourself. If you hadn’t slept with Hugo last night then none of this would have happened. You wouldn’t have been late to your assignment, which in turn, wouldn’t have led you to be questioned by Kylo Ren, meaning you wouldn’t have nearly just fucked Hugo in the Command Shuttle only to point a fucking gun at him when you realized this felt wrong. That’s it, 3 years of gathering intel, down the drain; you’ll be thrown out of the First Order for _snogging_ one of your workers.

But that still left one question unanswered: Why had the Commander assigned only _you_ for such a large amount of repairs, and why was he so keen on prodding into your mind before?

“Lieutenant,” He called upon you, drawing you further into your state of trepidation. “I believe we haven’t finished our conversation from earlier, did we?”


End file.
